As a background art in the present technical field, there is JP-A-2016-155367 (PTL 1). In PTL 1, “a three-dimensional molding method for molding a three-dimensional molded object by laminating layers of a layer-shaped molded object obtained by combining pulverulent bodies of a pulverulent body layer with each other, in which when a lower surface of a molding region of the layer-shaped molded object is formed while being in contact with the pulverulent body, a sacrifice molded object that is separable from the three-dimensional molded object through the pulverulent body, is formed below the molding region where the lower surface is formed while being in contact with the pulverulent body” is disclosed.